


Two Dragons Are Better Than One

by 8bitcyborg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Brother/Brother Incest, Explicit Sexual Content, Gun Kink, M/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Semi AU, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, double blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitcyborg/pseuds/8bitcyborg
Summary: «Fraternizing with the youngest son of Sojiro Shimada wasn’t exactly something his boss would approve of. But as long as he kept his distance from the Shimada compound, Sojiro himself, and that mysterious older brother things should be just fine. Right?»





	Two Dragons Are Better Than One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincessNiallxHoran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessNiallxHoran/gifts).



> Surprise, Moose! I am your Secret Santa! You asked for McShimada and I bring you this monster! Merry Christmas!
> 
> This should be read as a semi au. They're all somewhere in their twenties. Hanzo never killed Genji, they're both dangerous members of the Shimada Clan. Jesse is with Blackwatch, but they're not exactly looking into the Shimada Empire at this very moment. Genji is a little shit and Jesse is a sucker for said little shit. Enjoy!

“Babe, I _really_ ain’t sure about this.”

Jesse McCree isn’t a man who’s easily spooked. He wouldn’t have been handpicked into Blackwatch if he hadn’t proven himself to have nerves of steel and an ability to stay cold and calm in even the most dire of situations. He’s been in danger before, his life has been on the line more than a few times. Infiltration missions is something he specialises in. Yet, the task before him at this very moment is more than just _slightly daunting_ , it feels like _straight up suicide_.

“Oh come on!” Genji Shimada laughs beside him, clinging to his arm like a schoolgirl. “I told you, Otousan is away on a business trip, and I’ve got all the good imported stuff hidden away in my room. It’s fine!” Genji giggles as he lets go of Jesse’s arm, skipping a few steps in front of him, obviously tipsy and in such a good mood Jesse’s heart melts just a little.  
Exactly how he had gotten involved with the youngest son of Sojiro Shimada, one of the most dangerous yakuza bosses in Japan, was kinda fuzzy at the moment due to the amount of sake he’s been having. He had considered the possibility of Genji being a honey trap, but there were next to nothing to support those suspicions. Nothing to support those suspicions but Genji being _way too hot_ for his own damn good.  
The young Shimada is parading a few steps in front of him, showing off his glorious butt in clingy shorts. He’s a fashion spectacle, oversized white t-shirt hanging off his shoulder, hair a neon green colour, eyes framed with black eyeliner and rose sunglasses, peachy lip gloss, and at least 5-6 bracelets on each arm. The cherry on top is the bright, green dragon sleeve tattoo snaking around his right arm. He’s a disaster and wonderfully attractive at the same time. No wonder Jesse had fallen, he liked them a bit _wild_.  
Just how the famous yakuza boss who looked like he could murder you just by looking at you had managed to have a son like Genji was beyond disbelief.

“Hurry up, cowboy~” Genji croons, peach lips curling upwards in a saucy smile. He grabs the front of Jesse’s leather jacket, batting his eyelashes seductively. “There might just be some _urgent business_ we’ll need to take care of when we get home~”

“Well do I like the sound of that~” Jesse replies, taking a hold of Genji’s waist, pulling the lithe man flush against him. “Say…” he starts, leaning in to kiss and nip at Genji’s earlobe. “What if I cannot wait til we get home? What if I need you… right here and now? Possibly in this alley right over here?”  
Genji giggles in his arms, nuzzling against his beard before pulling back, immaculate eyebrow raised sky high.

“Nice try, Jesse, but no. I am not against fucking in public, but I believe there’s a much more interesting venue for us to explore at the moment~”

Jesse knows he has lost. He always loses with Genji. The young spitfire has an uncanny ability to wrap everyone around his little finger, especially Jesse himself. Genji gets what he wants, whenever he wants. And the worst part is; Jesse doesn’t mind at all. Except he still has a gnawing feeling in the back of his head. Sneaking into _Shimada Castle_ was bound to be a disaster. _‘Good thing I brought my gun.’_ he thinks to himself, patting the inside of his jacket, feeling her shape resting against his side. Gabe was going to kill him if he found out.  
The night is fresh and warm, without being stifling. Hanamura is still very much alive this late in the evening, with summer festivals going on. Genji purchases several dango skewers from a stand, munching away happily as they continue their trek towards the Shimada household.  
When they’re close enough for the guards to potentially spot them, Genji flashes him a mischievous grin before he fucking _throws_ one of his dango skewers with enough force for it to embed into a wooden wall.  
The guards patrolling just inside scrambles to investigate, and Genji motions for Jesse to hastily follow him.  
His heart couldn’t possibly be hammering away any harder in his chest right now as they slip behind corners and weave between sakura trees and different shrubbery, until Genji stops by one of the easternmost walls.

“Wait here.” he orders calmly.

“Are you kidding me?” Jesse wheezes, but Genji has already leapt up into one of the nearest sakura trees, balancing precariously on the thinnest bit of a branch before lunging for a half open window and scrambling inside. Jesse swallows hard, carefully eyeing the corner of the building, his hand inside his jacket, fingers ready around his gun. Several long and agonizing seconds pass by before Genji is back, attaching a device to his window sill and a mechanical ladder clicks softly into place, allowing Jesse to scale the wall faster than he could ever hope to reload his own gun. He lets out a relieved breath as he flops down onto the floor in the dimly lit room. Genji was going to be the death of him, even if it was not intentional.

“See? Ez~!” Genji laughs, ducking inside what appears to be a humongous walk-in closet. He’s right back with several bottles of fancy liquor, and he tosses Jesse one from across the room.

“Drink up, cowboy~ Also, shoes off.” he says, cocking his hip and putting a bottle to his own lips as well. Jesse places his hat on the coffee table before he takes a sip. It is some rather prime stuff. Rich and velvety, hint of honey but still a spark of something wild, just like Genji himself. Genji tosses something colourful up in the air and catches it on his tongue, swallowing and chasing it with some more of the fruity beer he’s drinking. Jesse isn’t stupid.

“You know what you are doing right?” he prods Genji. If Genji were to die of a drug overdose here and now, Jesse would be the prime suspect, and his life would pretty much be over.

“Oh believe me, cowboy~ I’ve been doing this for a long time, and this is for your _pleasure_ as well~” Genji says slyly, finishing his beer and starting to pour some shots. He’s downed three shots before Jesse grabs his arm and stops him.

“Take it easy, pumpkin~” he chuckles, downing a shot himself. “Don’t want you to have a blackout on me here”

“You think I’m such a delicate flower, it’s cute~” Genji remarks with a pleased smile. He taps at his phone, the little Pachimari phone charm jingling softly. His lips seem to curl just a little higher with the ping he gets in return from whoever he’s texting at the moment. He discards his phone on the coffee table before turning to Jesse again and linking his arms around his neck.

“Popular aren’t you, little sparrow?” Jesse teases, leaning in to nip at his neck.

“Yeah~” Genji sighs in return, already a small shiver running down his back. Jesse loves how responsive Genji is to his touches. He could tease the little minx all night if he wanted to, turn him into a hot little mess in his arms. He intends to make a mess of Genji either way. Genji’s hands are roaming down his back, soft, pleased sounds spilling from his lips as Jesse kisses down his neck and kneads his waist.  
Genji works him out of his leather jacket, fingers skimming over his chest, appreciative smile on his peach-coloured lips. Jesse kisses him, hard. Genji reciprocates by sliding his tongue against Jesse’s own. It’s already getting hot in the room. Jesse groans as he pulls the young Shimada flush against him, grabbing a handful of perky ass.  
He’s intoxicated, both by the alcohol and by the illegally hot man in his arms. He doesn’t hear the door slowly open and click shut as much as he feels the eyes of the intruder on him. Genji has his back to the door, too busy nibbling on Jesse’s neck to notice anything amiss.  
For a few agonizing seconds time just stops, as Jesse believes he’s locked eyes with Sojiro Shimada himself. His gun is out of reach. Discarded halfway across the room together with his jacket. Careless. _If_ he managed to survive this, Gabe would kill him for sure.

“Genji.” the silky smooth voice of the intruder says calmly and Jesse sucks in a sharp breath. That was _not_ Sojiro Shimada. The resemblance was there but…

_...oh fuck._

Genji cranes his head backwards from Jesse, still clinging onto him in their compromising position.

“Anija~” he replies sweetly, way too calm, and smug. What in tarnation… This was very likely Genji’s brother, and Genji had just greeted him way too casually considering their situation. The man approaches them with even, measured steps and Jesse swallows, body ready to react against the first sign of aggression. He can’t see any visible signs of any weapons. No samurai swords, no guns. He’s dressed in a blue and silver yukata, his inky black hair is pinned up in a loose ponytail, face accentuated by a sharp and stylish moustache & beard combination. He’s rather handsome by Jesse’s standards, but…

“Hanzo, I-” Genji starts, but yelps as Hanzo slides his fingers into his hair and pulls tightly. He’s locked eyes with Jesse however, they’re an intense brown, much like Genji’s, but they’re sharper, more demanding, possessive…

“Please forgive my brother for his impudent behaviour.” he says calmly. Jesse swallows heavily, his heart giving off heavy thuds against his ribcage. “He’s been having ah, some behavioural problems as of late. I am doing my best to, _remedy these_ , lest our father lose his patience with him.”  
There’s heavy implications lying in the air, and Jesse is at a loss for words. How is he supposed to react to this development? All he wants is to ask Genji’s brother, _Hanzo_ , to just, _hit him_ , and quite possibly _step on him_ after.  
The man _radiates_ power, and dominance. It’s dangerous as fuck, he knows this, it’s even bizarre, but the reality of the situation is that he is now harder than he has possibly been in his entire life.

“Y-yes, Sir!” he practically squeaks. Hanzo seems mildly surprised by his reaction, but he composes himself rather quickly, lips forming into a smug smile, and Jesse can see all too well that it does indeed lie in the family.

“Are we on the same page here, Mr-?” Hanzo inquires.

“Jesse M-, just Jesse is fine.” Jesse replies, not too sure about giving it all away. “Also I don’t really…” he gestures weakly to Genji and Hanzo gives his brother a quick once over.

“Allow me to demonstrate.” he says in his oh so silky tone. “Genji. We talked about this. You know what needs to be done.” Hanzo breathes in against Genji’s neck, just underneath his ear. Fingers still tangled in the neon green locks. Jesse’s mouth is going dry.

“I need to be punished, anija. Please~” Genji whines, and it clicks into place in Jesse’s head. Oh damn. _OH DAMN_.

“That’s right~” Hanzo continues, his other hand caressing Genji’s neck, sliding over his jugular and grabbing his chin hard.“ But this time you’ve overdone it. I might need someone to _help with your punishment_.” He finishes his sentence looking straight at Jesse, smug, pleased smile in place. Jesse’s mind is reeling. This is oh so bizarre, yet it is strange enough, hot as fuck. Go with the flow. He clears his throat, feeling a bit bolder now, and turns up his charm.

“Of course, _darlin’_ ” he replies sweetly, noticing the way Genji _shivers_ in their grasps. Hanzo seems pleased, raising an eyebrow as he actually takes in Jesse in full. Jesse preens a little under his gaze, a primal part of him way too happy with being praised by Hanzo Shimada.

“Jesse… Anija…” Genji whines, his free hands grasping at Jesse’s t-shirt, hooking a few fingers through his belt loops and pulling Jesse towards him. Genji is rock hard as well. Cock bulging against the front of his tight shorts. Hanzo lets go of Genji’s hair, instead opting for pressing himself flush against his back, burying his nose in the crook of his neck, stroking down his sides and hips. Jesse leans in to kiss the smaller man, placing a hand on his straining cock and eating up the audible moan he’s rewarded with.

“Aah~ _Fuck~_ ”

Genji writhes between them, already such a beautiful mess. Jesse loves the way Genji lets go when they’re fucking, but this is something of a whole nother level. He chances a glance at Hanzo. The older of the Shimadas is way more put together and calm, but he is eyeing Jesse curiously from behind Genji. A spark of _something_ in his eyes. His yukata has slid down his shoulder a bit, and underneath it Jesse can see bits of a dragon tattoo, only blue. The fact that they both have a dragon sleeve is oddly arousing to Jesse and he bites his lower lip, his cock twitching with the several lecherous images his brain conjures up.  
Jesse is a man who take his chances.  
He leans flush against Genji, leaning in over his shoulder, only to be met halfway by Hanzo. The kiss can only be described as lewd, complete with tongue and all. Genji gasps and huffs between them.

“What about me~?” he whines, rocking against Jesse. Hanzo chuckles, and Jesse’s knees goes weak. The older Shimada turns Genji around and takes a hold of his chin, leaning in with the intention to kiss him, but only merely brushing his lips over his little brother’s.

“I believe you have no right to demand anything here, Genji.” he whispers against his lips. “Now, you know what I expect of you?” he continues, letting the yukata drop to the floor, revealing all the glorious porcelain skin and the tattoo in full HD. Jesse’s mouth waters. Not only because of the glorious body in front of him, but the display of power is just _insane_. Genji pouts as he gets on his knees, nose soon upturned in defiance. Hanzo’s intense gaze is on Jesse again and Jesse frantically racks his brain for a possible step to take.

It was a pretty obvious one really.

He grins as he picks up Peacekeeper from his jacket, stealthily emptying her of bullets, spinning her bullet chamber back into place again. He saunters over to the two Shimadas, shivering under the look of approval he gets from Hanzo. He slides Peacekeeper underneath Genji’s chin, savouring the widening of his eyes and the puffy breath he releases at the contact with the cold steel.

“I believe you heard him, pumpkin~” he says to Genji, letting him have his classic, charming smile. There’s a glint in Genji’s eyes as he lowers his mouth, and slides his tongue over Peacekeeper’s barrel.

“ _Darlin’~_ ” Jesse breathes as Genji starts sucking on his goddamn gun, obscene sounds spilling from his mouth. Hanzo tsks, his disapproval clear as day on his face. Jesse cocks his gun and threads his fingers through Genji’s hair, trying to mimic Hanzo’s approach to things.

“Get to it, babe.” he orders huskily, and Genji actually obeys, turning his attention over to Hanzo, sliding his fingers over his thighs and grasping the older Shimada’s cock. He wastes no time in swirling his tongue over the tip, eyes half-lidded in the trademark seductive gaze Jesse knows all too well. Hanzo is not having any of it. He doesn’t flinch even a little. He keeps his stern posture as Genji becomes increasingly more frustrated trying to suck him off. It’s oddly hot.

“Ya look so good like that, little sparrow~” Jesse croons, wanting to spur him on, see how far he has to go to get Hanzo to break. There’s a pathetic moan from Genji as he increases his effort, taking Hanzo in even deeper. Genji has a big mouth, in many senses. Jesse knows, and on more than one occasion he’s been wondering just how much dick Genji can stuff into his throat.  
Hanzo still doesn’t crack, and Jesse is about to egg Genji on even more before the older Shimada interrupts him.

“Jesse. I don’t believe Genji is taking his punishment seriously enough. You are required over here.”

Jesse doesn’t need to be asked twice. He shimmies out of his clothes, never one to be shy, grinning with the feeling of Hanzo’s eyes raking over his body.

“Like what you see?” he teases, pleased with the slight curl of lips from Hanzo.

“You’re… adequate.” the older Shimada replies, and Jesse chuckles, turning his attention to Genji, on his knees in front of them. He tugs at his own cock a few times, Genji’s eyes following his movements.

“All yours, honey cakes~” he offers. Genji moves over to wrap his lips around Jesse’s cock, still keeping a hand on Hanzo’s. “That’s better~” Jesse croons, stroking Genji’s chin, marveling at the beautiful sight before him, peach lips wrapped tightly around his cock. Hanzo moves closer to Jesse and angles himself so that Genji has better access. Jesse can’t help the groan that spills from his lips as Genji takes them both into his mouth at the same time, because of course he does, swirling his tongue lewdly between them.  
There’s a small hitch in Hanzo’s breathing that Jesse just relishes in. He might have developed a sudden kink for making a man he’s just met come undone in any and every way, however small and insignificant. He can’t help himself. He leans in again, seeking out the older Shimada’s mouth, groaning as he’s met with eager lips and and a hot tongue. He chuckles low in his throat as Genji seems to be working even harder between them. The little sparrow is _jealous_! Jesse slides his hand behind Hanzo’s head, pausing his fingers just underneath the prim ponytail, silently asking for permission. He receives a breathy _‘Go ahead_ ’ and in one fluid wave Hanzo’s inky black hair spills down around his shoulders. Jesse kisses him even harder, sighing as Hanzo teasingly bites into his lower lip. Between them Genji whines again, and Hanzo frowns, clearly displeased.

“Genji.” he says, voice laced with a warning. Genji is looking up at him, challenge clearly written on his face.  
“You’re incorrigible. Get on the bed.” he orders sternly, only for Genji to rise slowly, never breaking eye contact before the t-shirt he’s wearing comes off over his head. Hanzo gives Jesse a curt nod and Jesse is happy to oblige.

“He’s not earned it, but I feel like being kind tonight.” Hanzo says. Jesse shivers in anticipation.  
Genji yelps in surprise as Jesse bends him in half on the bed, tongue already burying deep into his hole. Jesse’s favourite way of preparing his little sparrow for a good fuck.

“Oh fuck, Jesse~” Genji whines, fingers tangling in the sheets. Hanzo watches them calmly from beside the bed, fishing a small square packet from his yukata. He rolls the condom on with practiced ease and settles for watching them for a little while longer. Genji is writhing and panting as Jesse works him open. Already knuckle deep with two fingers and his tongue. That should suffice wonderfully. He joins them on the bed, leaning over Genji to kiss him roughly, biting his lower lip and pinching his nipples into rising peaks.

“Anija…” Genji pants weakly, cock leaking clear fluid over his stomach. “Anija, Jesse, please, please fuck me~”

Hanzo motions for Jesse to stop. He withdraws with a grin on his face, watching as Hanzo hoists Genji up on all fours, the younger man arching his back and shivering as Hanzo settles behind him, slowly pushing inside his slick hole. Genji cries out as Hanzo bottoms into him, shaking with the delicious stretch. Jesse settles in front of Genji, grinning widely as Genji engulfs him whole.

“That’s a good boy~” he croons, caressing Genji’s cheek. “You’re so good, taking two cocks like this~”

Genji comes up for air, panting hard and moaning as an especially hard thrust from Hanzo hits deep inside him. The older Shimada is apparently very pleased with how the arrangement is working out. Jesse catches him as he sweeps his eyes over Jesse’s form, and he tips his head in return. Genji is shaking between them as he works his throat further and further down on Jesse’s cock, his nose close to hitting the neat nest of hair at the bottom. Jesse encourages him with sweet words, Hanzo with measured thrusts. Jesse groans hard as Genji reaches his goal and deepthroats him. There’s a telltale sign blooming in his stomach and he breathes hard, sliding his fingers through Genji’s now sweat-slicked hair. Hanzo stops and slips out of Genji, tying the condom and with incredible precision throws it into the trash can.

“Swap.” he says, giving Jesse an absolutely lecherous grin. Jesse’s knees goes even more weak than they already are.

“Yes, Sir.” he breathes, stealing a rough kiss from Hanzo as they pass each other.

“Anija~” Genji moans weakly as Hanzo cradles his face in his hands, kissing his forehead before he pries his mouth open with his fingers, making him take his cock again. Jesse kneads Genji’s firm buttocks, slipping a finger into his hole, a soft moan being his reward. He slicks himself up with some spit and the drop of precum that has gathered on the tip of his cock, kissing the dip of Genji’s lower back before aligning himself up and sliding inside. Genji is stretched even wider with Jesse inside him. He’s just a shaking mess, drool leaking out of the sides of his mouth as he sucks Hanzo off and gets nicely fucked by Jesse.

“Sweet, pumpkin, the things you do to me, would you like for me to fill you up?” he groans, kneading Genji’s waist, slamming even harder into him.

“Yes~! Please~!” Genji cries, trying his best to please Hanzo whilst being reduced to a crying mess. Genji cannot see it, but Jesse can. Hanzo’s pleased and _loving_ smile as he watches Genji. Jesse leans over Genji’s back and grabs his cock, jerking him off as he continues to fuck him.  
He’s the first one to fall over the precipice, groaning as he bottoms into Genji, filling him up with thick ropes of come. He stays inside the younger Shimada, chin against his sweat slicked back as he continues to jerk him off. Genji has probably been overstimulated for a while as he wails when his orgasm hits him, shuddering all over and spilling into Jesse’s hand. He doesn’t get any reprieve as Hanzo keeps his head in place, fucking into his mouth, soft, pleased sounds spilling from his lips. Jesse is staying perfectly still, secretly enjoying those sounds like fine music. Hanzo isn’t loud when he comes. There’s a small groan and fingers tightening in Genji’s hair as he makes him swallow it all. He only misses a few drops that drip daintily from the corner of his mouth. When Hanzo finally lets go of him he collapses onto the bed, Jesse slipping out and collapsing besides him.  
Hanzo merely gets off the bed and into the connecting bathroom, coming out seconds later to put on his yukata and picking up his hair pins. He leans down to kiss Genji gently on the forehead, throwing a secret smile in Jesse’s direction, making Jesse’s heart thud a little extra.

“May this teach you to behave, Genji. Jesse, there won’t be anyone permitted to enter this room for another 24 hours. Stay if you like.”

Jesse watches him as he leaves, flowing yukata and onyx hair in tantalizing waves. Yeah, well fuck, he had developed a thing for Genji’s brother too. Genji murmurs besides him, turning on his side towards Jesse, nuzzling into his neck.

“You little shit.” Jesse says, albeit with an affectionate tone. “You planned this, didn’t you?”  
Genji just laughs into Jesse’s skin, throwing an arm and a leg over him.

“So what?” he murmurs. Genji gets what Genji wants, and Jesse isn’t surprised.

“Come on now.” Jesse says, nudging Genji in the side. “If I’m staying in your home, excuse me, _castle_ , I might as well enjoy all your fancy facilities. Join me in the bath.”

Genji whines, but obliges almost immediately. As they sink into the bubble bath after a quick rinse in the shower, Jesse wonders exactly why he had been so against coming here. Oh yeah. Sojiro, and the brother who proved to not be at all what Jesse had imagined. The brother whom Jesse might have developed a crush on as well. Welp, _Sojiro_ could double kill him now then. The list of people who wanted to kill him was getting comical and he can’t help but laugh as he actually doesn't feel like giving a fuck right now. He already gave one, and it was _amazing_. Genji leans into him and nuzzles his neck and for a minute there’s only them and a comfortable silence.  
His heart gives off an extra loud thud as Hanzo enters the bathroom from the adjacent door, letting his robe fall to the floor and sliding down into the bath with them, sitting on the opposite side. His mischievous grin says it all.

The night was _far_ from over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please consider leaving kudos/comments if you enjoyed my writing<3
> 
> I'm on Twitter where I am horny on main and retweet horny stuff like my life depends on it: https://twitter.com/AngryByDefault


End file.
